I Am A Victim Of
by FuckerOfThePastas
Summary: Warnings! Rape, feels, suicide, depression, sucky!government, egotistic pricks, insanity, gang rape, and other horrible things. A collection of different nations, human versions, and different things they're a victim of. I hope you enjoy, but it'll probably be really short, as I can't write for shit. This is M for a reason, bros. Anyways, ENJOY.


**Welcome to 'I am a victim of...'! I hope you're prepared for your heart to hurt. Really badly. So, the background for this chapter is England, who was kidnapped when he was five, and brought to a building where other children are, where they get raped, and filmed, and photo And this is only the first chapter! I plan to add Poland, Belarus, America, Canada, France, Prussia, Spain, More England, maybe my friends, and if anyone requests someone. Or something. Anyways, my name is Mel, I do not own Hetalia, and I have a twisted mind.**

Cher diary,

Hello! It's nice to meet you. My name is Arthur Kirkland, and I'm seven years old! I have four siblings, Alisadair, Ian, Dylan, and Erin! Though I haven' seen them in a long time... My best friend is Francis, he's 9, and he's teaching me the 'language of love' whatever that means... Anyways, more about myself. Hmm... Oh, I know! I love music and school! But usually I just sit in silence, and Francis, Luddie, Yao, Felicks and Feli are the only ones who give me lessons... I think Alfred told me a while ago that he doesn't like it when I go out, so that's why he and the other men don't let us leave. Though, it's not all that bad! He gives me sweets*, and he makes me feel good... but he touches me. He promises it'll feel good, and it does, but I don't like it. 'Specially 'cause he always has the cameras... The other men, like Ivan aren't as nice... they also have the cameras. I don't like the cameras. They watch me... but they hit me and don't make me feel as good. I miss home... I usually cry myself to sleep. 'Playtime' isn't fun anymore. My bottom and back always hurt after it. I don't like that. But sometimes Alfred sends me to sleep with a 'toy'! It vibrates and feels very nice, but only if it's in my bottom.** He showed me so. I always like nights like that. It makes me feel a little bit better. But they're always taking pictures. Sometimes even the bigger kids... Sometimes they have a special 'playtime' with me as well. Francis doesn't like that, and he said 'It's bad I'm here' but he won't tell me why. The bad men put dirty things in my mouth, and I have to suck on them until a white, sticky liquid comes out. It tastes gross, but they say I have to swallow it. Sometimes they're understanding, but not usually. Other times the put dirty things in my mouth and bottom at the same time, or just my bottom. The weird white stuff also goes in my bottom, and makes my tummy bulge out. It's funny but it hurts***... They also touch the weird nubs on my chest, and it feels _really_ good! Or, they put metal on them****, but I cry, because I don't like that. It's a not very nice feeling. I also make a lot of weird noises and faces during 'playtime', and I think they like that. I can't help it, but they hurt me when I tried to stop. I hope my siblings come visit... I wanna be held by Alisadair again... or hug Erin. I miss them. Tonight, the men said they'll give me real lessons tomorrow! And, if I'm good, I'll feel good, and if I'm bad... I don't wanna know. Anyways, I'm really tired after 'playtime' tonight.

Bon soir, diary

-Arthur.

 _Um, hello? My name is Arthur Kirkland. This was a journal I got my hands on when I was in Hell, as I now call it. Eventually some of the older kids told the police and we were all rescued. See, unlike other places, this place just let children go when they turn 14. I was 12, and understood what was going on now. An average 'playtime' was me locked in a room with 1-7 men, and they took turns pleasuring themselves' using me, shoving themselves each in turn into myself. There was often bondage, and foreplay. As I said, some of the children were forced to gang rape me while the adults filmed. As I believe, it was Felicks, (Poor bloke killed himself), Kiku (Fate unknown), Sadiq (Started his own Hell), and Toris (Killed himself.). Currently, I'm 23 and in college, happily dating Francis, aged 25. He was the one who led Felicks, Yao and Toris to the police to save all the children, because he was 14. He mainly wanted to just rescue me. Anyways, I happily reunited with my family, who were all crying out of joy to find me again. I am still going through therapy, and I still have trust issues. I was going through the worst of all of it, because to this day I stilled get cat-called. Everyone tells me I basically just radiate innocence, which makes me lusted after. I was also the youngest child there. Francis and I'll be married this spring. Anyways, to end this off,_

 ** _My name is Arthur Kirkland (soon to be Bonnefoy), and I am/was a victim of child pornography and rape._**

 **A/N:**

 **So how'd I do? Next chapter will be Poland, a cross dresser who was raped, and the police refused to help him purely because he was a cross dresser/ bisexual male.**

 ***-Aphrodisiac laced foods**

 ****-Vibrator**

 *****-Joke HetalianOtaku created. "It's funny but it hurts! Like my fashion sense." We were at Wal*Mart, and we had the fucking squeakiest cart available, and currently she was wearing zebra leggings, and a blue religious shirt with nikes and a winter jacket**

 ******-Nipple Clamps (Nipple is such a fun word)**

 **Anyways, again, I hope you enjoyed. I know it was incredibly short. This was highly rushed. I chose Iggy for child pornography because of Scott Freeman, btw. Anyways, AU REVOIR,**

 **FotP (ALSO SORRY FOR GRAMMAR ERRORS I DON'T HAVE MY BETAS RIGHT NOW)**


End file.
